


Sheathed in Metal

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Threesome, robot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk goes to visit Jake to reprogram the Brobot for a one time and very specific purpose. The nasties follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheathed in Metal

It was starting to become a normal occurrence for Jake to see his best friend telling him he would be on his island within the next day or two. It was becoming typical for Dirk to sometimes drop off the face of the earth and then show up at Jake’s broken excuse for a home unannounced. It was normal and by that point Jake was honestly starting to expect the guy when he didn’t hear from him for a few days and he had certainly expected him this time.

 

Jake had come back that day from ‘exploring’ an island that he already knew like the back of his hand and killing dangerous beasts that stood in his way to find Dirk in his room with the Brobot. He hesitated, looking at the both of them before he stepped further into the room and placed his handguns on the blankets of his bed.

 

“I was starting to wonder when you would show up, Strider,” Jake said, smiling at his friend and trying not to look at the Brobot. He didn’t quite want to know the reasons for Dirk bringing it in there. Not yet, anyway. He was sure Dirk would tell him when he was good and ready to.

 

“I had an idea that couldn’t exactly wait around to be tried.” Dirk said this as he ducked behind the robot and started messing with circuits and wires and Jake couldn’t see. “And I thought that warning you I was coming would offer you an opportunity to prepare that was better off unrealized.” The end of the sentence was followed by empty orange eyes lighting up and the Brobot straightening to a stronger, more alive stance.

 

Oh. An idea. Surely that couldn’t be too good. But knowing Dirk, Jake could feel comfortable in thinking that at least the idea would be interesting. He looked the robot over as the thing looked at him and then at the room at large.

 

“What kind of an idea?” Jake ventured, eyes still on the robot rather than on the man the question was directed at.

 

“A good one.” An elusive answer as always. Jake watched Dirk come around to the front of the robot, crouching to mess with the thing from that side instead. “But I promise you, you’ll like it.”

 

Jake shifted a little on his feet, a little skeptical of the whole thing. He said nothing further as Dirk stepped away from his creation and left Jake staring at what he had done.

 

Dirk had attached something phallic and every bit as metallic as the rest of the robot to the thing’s groin and Jake couldn’t help but stare at it. Dirk had seriously attached a metal dildo to the Brobot.

 

“Oh.” Jake forced himself to look from the new attachment to Dirk, not quite sure how to feel about the whole thing. A part of him liked where the idea was going, but another part of him was honestly creeped out by it. But regardless of how he did or didn’t feel about the attachment, the idea of doing anything of that nature with Dirk always excited him. “So we’re going there, then?”

 

Dirk nodded and there was that beautiful sly kind of smirk that Jake liked to think was reserved just for him. Just for moments like that when they were alone together and they were both so obviously thinking along the same lines of perversion. “That’s right. We’re going there. And our fine metallic friend, here is going there right along with us.”

 

While the idea was odd, it didn’t seem entirely unappealing. Jake glanced to the Brobot, and then back to Dirk, curious. He decided to go along with it, if only because if he didn’t he was almost sure that Dirk would find some sick way to get him back for it. That if he didn’t, he might regret the lost opportunity to try something new. Something that he might actually enjoy quite a bit.

 

Regardless of this, however, Dirk was already approaching him. He didn’t wait for any OK or any rejection to the idea as a whole, but instead he kissed Jake. And he kissed Jake hard. Jake pressed into that kiss, humming softly at the taste of his friend and at how much he appreciated his enthusiasm for an interesting idea. The two kissed and hummed and it didn’t take much longer at all before they were touching, too.

 

Dirk was pushing Jake back towards the bed and Jake had momentarily forgotten about any ideas involving cold metal objects or attachments that hadn’t been there before. Forgotten, anyway until he felt another set of hands on him. Stiff hands that he only recognized after fights that went nowhere and molestations that were quickly put to a stop. Jake shivered at the touch as the kiss was broken and he was being pushed down onto the mattress on his butt.

 

Jake glanced between the two briefly, still a little unsure of how he felt about doing something like that with a robot regardless of Dirk being there as well or not. He couldn’t help but think it might be a little weird. A little lifeless.

 

“Stop looking so nervous.” Dirk said this as he pulled off his own shirt, somehow managing to maneuver around his shades without knocking them askew in the slightest. “It’s not like the robot is going to do anything you don’t want it to. I made sure of that.”

 

Jake considered that for a moment as he looked at Dirk and at what skin he had revealed to him. God damn he had a nice body. “I guess so,” he tried. Still, he would much rather keep his attention on Dirk than on the Brobot. At least for the time being. “It’s just a little weird, that’s all.” But weird or not, Jake was done talking about it. He didn’t want to be afforded the chance to back out of it. No, he was sure he would take that chance if it was presented to him. He reached up to pull Dirk down for another kiss.

 

“You will get over it.” There was that sly look again as Dirk pulled away entirely. Jake had intended to watch what Dirk was doing as he crossed the room, but it seemed the Brobot had other plans. Those cold hands were on him again, pushing him down onto his back and looking at him with those orange eyes.

 

Jake took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his attention fully on the Brobot and to not look at Dirk. Those hands touched over his body gently, carefully almost. It touched him in some ways that were familiar to him during ‘fights’ and in other ways that only Dirk ever touched him. Jake shivered a little at those cold hands sliding under his clothes and exploring skin it probably couldn’t even feel.

 

Jake reached up to move his own hands over the cold metal of the Brobot’s arm as he allowed those touches, almost hating how gentle they were at the moment. Sex with Dirk was certainly never quite this gentle. This exploratory. Not even during their first time. But he didn’t quite want to make it stop being so gentle, either. Didn’t want to say anything to ruin whatever thought process it might have been running on.

 

Eventually, the Brobot seemed to have gotten bored with just touching and exploring. The thing moved its hands down Jake’s body to the front of his shorts, where it promptly began undoing the button and pulling at the zipper.

 

This made Jake nervous all over again. Made him question what he was allowing and what he was doing. What he was going to do. Question the fact that, upon looking, Dirk was standing and watching with an unreadable expression on his face. Jake licked his lips, considered Dirk there with a little bottle of oil in his hand and offered him a kind of questioning look while the robot did away with his shorts and his underwear.

 

Instead of giving some sort of verbal response, Dirk approached Jake again, popping the cap on the oil as he went. He was quiet as he sat on the bed and leaned over for a slow and deep kiss. The kind of kiss that Jake sometimes missed and often times made him feel like it was all worth something to Dirk. That he was worth something to Dirk. It was the kind of kiss that relaxed him and allowed him to put what the Brobot was doing somewhere else in his mind.

 

 

The kiss was broken and Jake felt a cold hand wrapping around his forming erection. He jumped just a little, looking to the machine and where it was touching him. Stroking him and exploring him in the way Dirk had, once. It made him shiver even as he heard the barely audible chuckle from his friend.

 

“Look at you.” Dirk purred the words, leaning down to press small kisses over Jake’s lips and cheeks and his jaw as he handed the bottle over to the Brobot. “All compliant. It makes me want you all to myself again.”

 

Jake hummed at this, smiling at the attention he was receiving and at the way the metal around his member was becoming warmer. Damn that actually felt really nice. He hardened under that palm. Bucked into it, even. Jake would have been fine to lose himself in the feeling of that stiff hand on his erection and in the kisses Dirk was still offering him. He would have been happy to just soak up the attention until he felt a cold and slick finger press into him. He jumped again and he gasped, having not quite had expected that. Not yet.

 

“You need to relax, Jake,” Dirk was telling him in that patient way of his. Telling him like having a robot stick his cold fucking fingers in your ass was totally a normal thing that he totally shouldn’t jump at. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

As a matter of fact, it did rather feel good. He simply hadn’t expected it. Jake made a small appreciative noise at the way the Brobot curled that finger inside him and pressed his hips up against the hand that was still stroking his cock in a perfectly delicious rhythm. He vaguely wondered how long it had taken Dirk to program the thing to do that. Nodding, he looked up at Dirk and reached to pull him down for another one of those long and slow kisses.

 

They kissed and Jake pressed his hips into that robot’s hands. They kissed and he reached up to thread his fingers through blonde hair that probably had no business being that soft while warm fingers of flesh removed his glasses for him and set them aside. They kissed and the robot added a second slicked finger inside of him.

 

The kiss was once again broken and this time Jake bit his lower lip, nearly whining at the attention. He wasn’t quite sure how much of it he could take from a machine before it either became too much or simply too weird. However it seemed he didn’t have to worry about that for very long at all before those artificial hands were gone and Jake was left feeling a little empty and needy.

 

“Fuck,” he murmured, eyes turning onto a by then blurred image of Dirk’s reflection. The Brobot had the bottle of oil in it’s hand again, or at least it looked like the bottle of oil. Jake wasn’t one hundred percent sure of what he was seeing with his glasses gone. But what he was sure of was that he was hard. Hard and eager for whatever else Dirk or that robot of his had planned.

 

“Turn around,” Dirk directed, pulling away from him and off of the bed as he spoke. Jake watched him as he did as was asked of him, pulling himself away from the Brobot’s reach but only just long enough to turn onto his stomach. He willed his nervousness away, reminding himself there was no need to feel that way just because he could no longer see the thing that would likely be fucking him within the next few minutes. Instead he watched as Dirk very carefully and patiently took off his shoes and his pants. Watched as he set them aside before he removed his underwear as well and set them on top of the little pile he had made.

 

Dirk stood there in Jake’s bedroom with a full blown erection of his own that Jake really wished he could actually see properly. He always loved the sight of Dirk’s arousal. Loved the way the other would disregard his poker face by the time he was naked and the way he looked at him. He watched his friend as he set his shades aside and approached the bed again, climbing onto it and this time fully facing Jake.

 

Jake, by this point, just felt needy. He needed to be touched and needed to feel good. Needed to touch Dirk and listen to his little gasps and groans. Needed that damn robot to do what it was going to do, already. He glanced behind him and spread his legs, impatient for the feeling of being filled by that point, even if it was by a machine. He simply didn’t care anymore. Not when Dirk’s fingers were raking through his hair and tugging ever so slightly.

 

“Come on, Dirk,” Jake groaned, looking to his friend again instead of at the robot who was only now pressing warm hands to his hips. “I _need_ this right now.” He was practically whining the words and he didn’t quite care about that, either.

 

Dirk chuckled at this. “He’ll get to it,” he assured Jake, humming it with obvious amusement all but dripping from his words and from his very voice. “In the mean time,” Dirk continued with another slight tug of Jake’s hair, “I would love to feel that mouth of yours on me.” The words were punctuated with the feeling of slick cold metal pressing against him from behind, that new addition to the Brobot pressing in just the right spot but not quite in the way Jake felt he needed. He tried to press back against it but those hands held him still on the bed.

 

“You’re being really cruel.” He hissed the words but without any venom to it. No, a part of him actually rather liked that. He liked the way he was being teased and the way Dirk’s voice just about sounded like _honey_. It all made him so damn hard. It made him want to reach down and touch himself but at the same time resist that very urge.

 

“And you’re putting it off.” Jake looked up at Dirk’s face for a moment and considered him briefly. Or at least tried to. Tried to see just what his friend was planning as if the guy had written it right on that attractive face of his for everyone to see. Finding nothing there he let his gaze drop down to the erection Dirk had presented him with.

 

“Fine.” Jake licked his lips before he reached one hand to wrap his fingers around Dirk’s member. He stroked him lightly, taking his time despite the need he felt to move on with the whole thing. He tried to move his hips again, but when that failed to work for the second time he instead moved his head down and kissed the tip of Dirk’s erection. He kissed it and teasingly ran his tongue over the underside of it before he began to take the head into his mouth.

 

It was almost like a switch. Dirk tightened his fingers in Jake’s hair and the Brobot pressed ever so slightly into Jake. Just the tip, and just enough to nearly drive him wild. It wasn’t Dirk, but it was certainly something. With a low hum, Jake started to take more of the other into his mouth, working his tongue and sucking him to the best of his abilities. The Brobot behind him sank further into Jake’s body as he sucked and Jake did his best to press back against that for more, god he wanted more, but those hands continued to hold him still.

 

Jake could almost hear the grin on Dirk’s face when he groaned, those fingers pulling again. He could hear it in the low chuckle when the attachment that had buried itself inside him started to vibrate and made Jake moan around the member in his mouth. He hadn’t expected the thing to start _vibrating_ inside of him. Not that he was complaining. No, not while the metal warmed up inside him and shook against just the right spots.

 

He wanted to curse. He wanted to ask Dirk why the Brobot had started vibrating inside him, why he had programmed it to do that. But part of him didn’t quite care about the why of the whole thing. Didn’t care to stop to curse, either. Not while Dirk was in his mouth and breathing in a way that assured Jake he was loving it. So instead of doing those things he slid his eyes closed and he began to bob his head up and down as he sucked, taking a little more of him into his mouth each time he went down. All the while the Brobot was copying his rhythm and his motions with his hips, thrusting in and out of Jake and making him love every single second of it. Every push and every vibration.

 

Jake didn’t know how much of it he could take if it was going to continue on like that. He didn’t know how much more of Dirk’s little pleasured groans he could listen to before he lost it. He started to suck harder, hands pressing into the skin of Dirk’s thighs and moaning around him as the machine behind him continued to fuck him. It was all so damn good.

 

It wasn’t much longer until Jake felt that vibrating attachment hit the little bundle of sensitive nerves inside him and he was sent over the edge. He came onto his green monster sheets with a muffled moan, fingers digging into Dirk’s skin as he rode out his orgasm. Almost directly after there was a grunt from above and the hot, bitter taste of Dirk’s own released rushed into his mouth. He swallowed him greedily and gratefully, humming as he did so.

 

Slowly, Jake pulled his mouth back and the Brobot pulled from Jake’s body as he did so, the vibrations switching off. At least for the moment.

 

“You looked like you enjoyed yourself,” Dirk said, face neutral again aside from the light tint of pink on his cheeks. He ran his fingers through Jake’s hair and Jake, fuzzy from his climax, smiled up at him.

 

“Yeah. I did. But I hope you don’t think we’re done.” Oh, no. Now that Dirk was there he had every intention of enjoying what he could with the time they had and the newly programed Brobot.

 

“No, not nearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kilehye! I can apparently end. Pfff.


End file.
